The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle signal lights and more specifically it relates to an auxiliary brake light for a motor vehicle.
Numerous motor vehicle signal lights have been provided in prior art that are adapted to certain indicia thereon for indicating a particular condition when the signal lights are activated. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,401; 2,878,462 and 3,491,336 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.